


Bucky & Steve are Idiots

by peblezQ



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Canon Compliant, Canon Rewrite, Fix-It, Fluff, Gay Bucky Barnes, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Smut, POV Bucky Barnes, Peggy and Shuri are only mentioned and don't actually appear, Pining, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), no betas we die like men, some angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peblezQ/pseuds/peblezQ
Summary: Avengers: Endgame AU where everything is the same except for Steve's ending. That's it. That's the whole fic.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 28
Kudos: 137





	Bucky & Steve are Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm back with a Stucky fanfic!
> 
> I just recently watched all of the Marvel films for the first time whilst trapped in quarantine. Steve and Bucky own my heart and I had to get this little thing off my chest. I hope this warms everyone's hearts during these dark times.
> 
> (This was not beta-read. I wrote it, read it over once, and then hit publish.)
> 
> ~Pebbs

Bucky knows three things. One, that he would do anything to protect his family; Steve included. Two, he doesn’t really like women in the way that he should, but pretending isn’t too difficult when he is alone with a woman. Three, that he is hopelessly in love with his best friend and that he definitely needs to repress that shit until his dying breath.

As Bucky ponders these three things in his brain, he stares down at his date with the most dashing smile that he can conjure. He hates that he is so convincing, and he hates that he can’t convince himself as much as he can convince others. He also hates that Steve is right behind him with peanuts that he is attempting to share with the woman who is very clearly not interested in him.

Bucky knows she likes men because of how she has looked at _him_ , but he wonders how she couldn’t possibly see what he sees in Steve. His mouth might be bigger than the rest of him, but so is his heart, and what’s not to love about that? He’s also very warm on cold nights; even when Steve’s ice-cold toes freeze his skin, his chest is always filled with warmth and it makes Bucky’s dashing smiles grow more genuine. 

They’re spending their final night together in Brooklyn, watching the exciting inventions of the future. The dates were a means to an end. Nobody could suspect anything - especially not Steve - as long as they have lovely _female_ dates with them. He really hates that the blonde dame won’t even bat a glance at Steve, but Bucky doesn’t say a thing. He can’t risk it.

Just like how he can’t risk hugging Steve goodbye for a moment too long. Keep it short and to the point. Don’t let any touching linger. That’s his rule. He wishes deeply that he can hold Steve a little longer, especially since he’s deporting tomorrow, about to fight in a war that he secretly wants no part in.

Steve, the righteous man wanting to enlist in the army, can never know that this wasn’t Bucky’s choice. He was sent a letter, being forced to fight. As long as Steve thinks he wants this, then maybe it will be easier to say goodbye. Keep his spirits high. That was Bucky’s true mission; take care of Steve. He only promises to win the war just so he can see Steve again.

“Don’t win the war until I get there,” Steve says with a smile that causes Bucky’s heart to pound a little harder.

“Well, don’t do anything stupid ‘till I get back,” Bucky responds, grinning widely at Steve. He turns around and takes one step closer to safety, towards the two women smiling up at him.

“I can’t since you’re taking all the stupid with you,” Steve quips back, which causes a deep, hearty chuckle to erupt from within Bucky. He turns to face Steve one last time and salutes to him before backing away. He turns around and faces the two women he’s dragged out here tonight and easily wraps his arms around their shoulders. He briefly glances over his shoulder as the trio walks away, watching Steve emerge deeper into the building. He sighs before pulling up the facade and smiling down at the two dames in his arms. _A means to an end. Nobody will ever know. Especially not Steve._

* * *

Bucky thinks about this memory as he stands in the outskirts where the Avengers base used to be. A new time machine has been built by Bruce and Shuri in only a few weeks since the Infinity War ended. His memories are less scrambled in his brain now, thanks to Shuri’s kind help back in Wakanda.

Apparently, five years have gone by since they first fought Thanos in Wakanda, and Bucky hasn’t stopped staring at Steve since he has been snapped back into reality and they finished the war. Steve doesn’t look much older than before, but his eyes tell another story. He seems more tired than before; more lost. Whenever Steve smiles at him, Bucky gets the feeling that he looks at him like that because he’s afraid that Bucky might vanish again.

Bucky wonders if he is just projecting his own fears onto Steve, but he is reassured when he looks into those baby blues and sees it there.

“Alright, so you should have enough to make each trip and get back. We even managed to make a few backups for you in case you mess it up somehow. You only have three backup vials, though, so try not to mess up too many times,” Bruce explains to Steve as he hands him the strange pieces of technology that make time travel even work.

“Yeah, let’s hope this is smoother than last time,” Steve comments light-heartedly.

“Oh, and remember - you can take as long as you need to put all of the stones back. It will only feel like five seconds for us, but for you, it may feel much longer, so if you want, you can go say goodbye for a minute,” Bruce elucidates in a kindly manner. He adjusts a few nobs and switches as he speaks. “Take your time. We’re ready to go when you are, Cap.”

Steve immediately turns around to face Bucky, and his breath catches in his throat. Bucky feels like Steve can read his mind and he prays that Steve actually can’t since he was just thinking about how much he loves him more than a friend should.

“So…” Steve strides over, rubbing the back of his neck as he trails off. “Don’t do anything stupid until I get back.”

Bucky grins. Now he understands why that memory popped in his head. “Not if you’re taking all the stupid with you.”

Steve’s laugh is deeper now than it was before he took the serum; back when he was a small, skinny, and sickly boy. Bucky loved him then, and he has the horrific epiphany that he still loves him. He wonders why Steve even gave him a chance after everything he’s done as The Winter Soldier, but his loyalty is gasoline added to the fire that is Bucky’s constantly growing love for Steve.

Steve’s laughing settles and he exhales deeply, taking a step closer to Bucky. “I’ll, uh - I’ll miss you, Buck.”

Bucky’s heart shatters when Steve gives him _a look_. One that is silent in volume, but screams, _‘I’m not coming back’_. His brain scrambles itself again in search of the right words. Then it comes, and Bucky gives Steve a smile that is barely there.

“I’ll always be with you, Steve. To the end of the line,” Bucky replies in a low voice. Steve’s soft gasp causes Bucky’s heart to thud harder against his ribcage.

“To the end of the line,” Steve repeats quietly. He seems...distracted now. Unsure of himself.

“Be careful out there, punk. Try not to make any mistakes - Banner did say you’ve only got three chances to screw up, so - uh -” Bucky’s lip lifts at the left corner. “- Make ‘em count, Stevie.”

Steve smiles again and nods firmly at Bucky before turning towards Sam who is slowly approaching the duo. He pulls Steve into a quick embrace and Bucky looks down and away at the ground, hoping he has said enough to Steve. _What more should he say?_ He doesn’t want Steve to change his mind for his own selfish benefit, but he doesn’t want him to go; not after he finally has him in his life again.

Bucky has lived, died, and was given a second chance. Maybe he should no longer repress anything? He's _technically_ _had_ his dying breath after screaming endlessly as he fell off of that train. _He should let himself be selfish for once, dammit._ After living a life that is one of a controlless ghost, he thinks he deserves a bit of self-indulgence for once.

“...key? Buck?” Steve’s voice snaps Bucky from his trance and Bucky impulsively smiles at him, trying to act casual.

“Sorry, what did ya say?” Bucky asks, trying to seem normal.

“Oh, just, um - Just saying goodbye, Bucky.” Steve looks at Bucky’s chest briefly and opens his arms as an invitation. Bucky walks to him and engulfs Steve in the tightest hug he can conjure.

Bucky holds it.

He continues to hold it longer than necessary because he isn’t afraid anymore, and he needs Steve to understand. Bucky turns his head into Steve’s neck and breaths in his scent, hoping to memorize these senses before Steve goes and never returns.

“You deserve to live your life, Stevie - but you’ve gotta know... I’ll always be there for you. To the end of the line,” Bucky whispers into the junction between Steve’s neck and shoulder. Steve’s heartbeat noticeably beats faster against Bucky’s cheek, and he wonders silently to himself, _‘did I say the right thing? Does he get it?’_

Bucky reluctantly pulls away and stares into Steve’s eyes, then dares to shoot a quick but obvious glance at his lips. Bucky drags his eyes away after a moment and then backs away, folding his arms over his chest.

Steve seems puzzled as he backs away and steps on the platform of the time machine. He presses a button on his suit and a helmet forms itself on his head. He stands firmly and gives Bruce a thumbs up, never looking away from Bucky.

“Okay, counting down to time travel - in five...four...three...two...one…” Bruce presses the button and Steve disappears in the flashes of lighting contained on the platform. Bucky catches his breath, realizing he’s been holding it for too long.

“Okay, and pressing the button again in five...four...three -” Bucky looks dejectedly at the ground, sighing remorsefully. “- ...two...one…” Bruce presses the button. For a split second, Bucky wants to say something. _‘It won’t work. Forget about it, he’s gone. Don’t even bother trying -’_

The lightning zaps and Steve re-appears, noticeably out of breath. He is bent down, his hands resting on his knees as he catches his breath. Bucky’s eyebrow lifts curiously at Steve. He came back. _Why?_

Steve looks up as he presses the button to remove his helmet. He adjusts his shield straps as he stands up straighter, scanning his eyes around the platform. _‘Wait, he got his shield back? Why? What the fuck is going on!?’_

Steve’s eyes lock on Bucky’s and his smile grows so large that it surprises Bucky. He wonders if he has ever seen Steve smile that widely before. Steve wordlessly drops his shield and marches to the edge of the platform. He hops down and continues his trek, his eyes focused entirely on Bucky the whole time. Bucky can feel everyone staring at them, probably just as puzzled as he feels right now.

Steve reaches his arms out and grabs Bucky’s face and keeps walking, forcing Bucky to awkwardly step back from the motion. Steve stops moving and pulls Bucky’s face in and crashes his lips on his.

Bucky’s head begins swirling up into the clouds. He closes his eyes and reciprocates immediately, smiling into the kiss and grabbing Steve’s waist with his metal hand, and carding his fingers into the hair on the nape of Steve’s neck with his right hand.

Bucky pulls away once he needs to breathe, and he opens his eyes to look into Steve’s. He lifts a curious brow at the blonde. “I thought you were gonna go back and stay with her?”

“I thought so, too,” Steve responds, his eyes flickering to Bucky’s lips.

“What changed your mind?” Bucky asks, his voice low and husky from his ragged breathing.

“Decided that I wanted to live my life with the person who was waiting for me to bring back all the stupid,” Steve replies in a low, gravelly tone. Bucky grins and pulls Steve in for a tight embrace.

“To the end of the line,” Bucky whispers.

“To the end of the line,” Steve replies lowly.

Bucky smiles into Steve’s shoulder. He could cry right now from how happy he feels.

“So, um, sorry to ruin this moment -” Steve and Bucky pull away to look at Sam. “- but, um, where exactly did you get the shield from?” Sam asks with the vibranium shield in hand. “Or I guess I should ask _when_ did you get the shield from?” Sam adds with a chuckle.

“Oh, I grabbed it as a gift,” Steve says, smiling and striding over to Sam to grab his shoulder. Sam holds the shield out to Steve, but he pushes it away with his hand, shaking his head. “It’s for you. I figured the world still needs Captain America, but I also wanted to go and live that life Tony told me to go live. So take it. You’ve earned it, pal.”

Sam’s smile grows as he looks down in awe at the shield in his hand. He looks back at Steve and nods quickly. “Thanks, man.”

Steve nods in response before turning around to wrap his arm around Bucky’s waist. “So, how about that life? Wanna go live it with me?”

“I’ve fought in multiple wars and spent seventy-odd years under the control of Hydra. I haven’t even considered settling down,” Bucky replies honestly. “But if I were to settle down, I’d choose _you_ every time. In a heartbeat, punk.”

Steve chuckles and clasps his hand into Bucky's. They both stare at their interlocked hands before looking into each other’s eyes. “Glad to hear that, because I still have two do-over vials left and I didn’t want to go using it after an awkward rejection.”

Bucky laughs at that and pulls Steve closer to his side. “What did you use the third one for?”

Steve frowns and looks at the ground. A hint of a private smile graces his lips. “I promised Peggy one last dance, so I had to make sure I kept it.”

“How was she?” Bucky asks.

“Happy. She told me about a man she met after I fell into the ice. I remember she told me - back in DC as an old woman - that she got married and had kids. I knew the man she was talking about was him. She understood that I had to come back to you. Said somethin’ about us always being inseparable and that we were idiots for not doing anything about how we felt for each other for nearly a century.”

Bucky chuckles. “She’s a very smart woman, but in our defence, we were frozen for most of it, and I was brainwashed for the other parts.”

Steve’s chuckle grows as he nods. “Yeah, I told her that. She said we’re still idiots.”

“Can’t argue with that,” Bucky agrees with a grin.

The two of them continue to walk away, completely ignoring the gawking Bruce who is looking between them and Sam, trying to figure out what exactly is going on.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked this short one-shot. I know it has been like 70 years since I've posted a fanfic so consider this my apology. I'll see y'all in another 70 years with some other random fanfic.
> 
> (Side Note: I absolutely love Peggy, but she had a husband and kids as mentioned in Cap 2: The Winter Soldier. Also, the time travel thing made no sense in the film, but I figured he and Peggy still deserved to have that dance - and she at least deserved an explanation. She is iconic and I love her, but I hated the idea that they basically erased her whole family because Steve went back to be with her originally. Also, Marvel, you seriously want me to believe that he spent three movies saving Bucky and he wouldn't even attempt to stay with him at least platonically? Fuck that. So I went all out with this one and made him stay with Bucky romantically.)
> 
> Stay safe everyone!
> 
> ~Pebbs


End file.
